Instinctive Dangers
by CosmicWinds
Summary: A family secret haunts Vitani and forces her to betray her most loyal with the encouragement of someone she has only found out of. Together, they are unstoppable and cause more turmoil to the Pridelands.


**Instinctive Dangers**

A hue of pink, red and yellow appeared as the sun made its way up to the sky. It had been a week since the re-union of Kovu and Kiara, let alone the entire pride. The new members still seemed distant to the other Pridelanders, and they still hadn't made complete friends. Kovu and Kiara had made the choice, not them. The one who suffered most was Vitani, who felt guilty in betraying her mother.

She would sit in the corner everyday, and refuse to take part in the pride's activities and hunts. Her pride had just decided to leave her alone, and let her cry and lament in her own puddle. Everyday, the pride would hear her scream and cry, mostly in the nights. Vitani would often go for long night walks, and look at the moon, believing her mother was watching her along with Nuka, ashamed.

Kovu, however, had refused to leave his older sister alone. He would console and comfort her as best as he could, telling her it was not her fault. However, one morning, Vitani had woken up first and was looking out along the horizon. Her eyes were baggy and stained from her all-night crying. She scraped her sharp claws along the kopje's surface, not caring who it belonged to.

"Vitani?" She heard an adult voice behind her and turned around to find the face of the lion king.

"Your majesty," she vocalized, bowing. "H-How can I help you?"

"I've been watching you for the past hours," Simba noted, sitting next to her. His words made Vitani feel humiliated. "I know what you're going through, and there's no need to feel humiliated for it."

"W-What do you mean?" she interrogated, squinting.

"It's Zira... isn't it? She used you and manipulated you... and now you feel bad for betraying her and letting her fight to the death on her own."

Vitani said nothing. She just looked down at her paws, sighing. "Yes, your majesty. I... I shouldn't have done that. I know we caused you so much pain and all, but I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't fair. Nuka also fought to the death... I should have encouraged her to stop." She pulled back some tears, sniffling.

Placing a consoling paw on her shoulder, Simba smiled warmly at her response. "Vitani, there's no need to be afraid. She was crazy over Scar and used you, Kovu and Nuka. Nuka chose to follow and look what got the better of him. Death."

"I... I suppose." Vitani exhaled, before leaving his side. She walked into the den, where Kiara, Nala and Kovu emerged from with some lionesses behind them.

"What happened to Vitani? Was she crying again?" Kiara asked, looking attentively at her father with concern.

Simba nodded before continuing. "I fear Zira's training might have affected her, after all."

Kovu's head went down, and his brown mane towered over his face and scar. "She's still blaming herself," he stated. "I'll go and talk to her."

* * *

Vitani had been scraping the walls of the den. Now, she lay on the platform as if something was wrong with her. At the sight of Kovu, she sneered.

"What?" she snapped, annoyed. "If it's about mother, or me, or Nuka, forget about saying it. I've had enough advice from that lion king." she mocked, choking on her words.

"Vitani, you can't do this. How are you suppose to get through your future? Put it all in the past-"

"Put it all in the past?" she repeated. "Put it all in the past? Kovu, our mother is dead! So is Nuka! You cannot just forget them like it's something small!" she growled, trying to move away from her brother.

Kovu could only sulk before turning around. "I wish you'd listen, sis." he muttered before making his way out.

Vitani watched as her brother left the cave. She knew he was disappointed in her, but she didn't care. Vitani turned her face around, using her arms to cover her eyes and began weeping again. Nala walked in with Kiara. At the sight of Vitani they sighed and sat with her.

Vitani, with furrowed eyebrows, watched as they took their places and flinched. "H-How can I help you?" she choked, sitting on her haunches.

"Vitani, we know you're upset..." Kiara started. "But we just want to let you know that we'll help you get through this."

"Always." Nala added with a smile.

"Thanks..." the young lioness forced a smile, before leaving the den. "Pardon me, but I think I need to be alone."

"Good idea - perhaps speak to Rafiki about it..." Nala advocated as she watched the youth leave.

"Mom, I'm worried. She won't even eat - she'll be skin and bones..." Kiara added.

"We'll pray to the great kings this won't happen."

* * *

_Author's Note._

This is my first fanfic and it's mainly based on Vitani and it's a sequel to The Lion King 2. It's congested with drama, violence and facing your fears. Here, we have Vitani mourning over the death of Zira and Nuka and feeling a little guilty. You can't blame her though. Imagine watching your mother fall off a cliff and you do nothing to stop it. Or your sibling dies trying to please your mother, and he didn't really please her.

Then she joins her mother's most hated enemy, and has to live with something she hasn't been trained to do. I can put myself in her shoes, and I can understand... does she even have shoes? Lol. But anways, the main point is to understand what this lioness's going through.

I WILL be adding OCs to this story, and they are copy righted to me - so you are not to use them without my permission. This chapter took some time to write, despite it's size and quantity, but... whatevs ^.^ I was busy.

I might not be posting chapter two till Monday, because I'm goin Peterborough.

Adios!

~Chainsaw-Lipstick.


End file.
